There is a need for an improved system for packaging small objects into uniform containers. Inexpensive small objects, such as golf balls, are rarely sold individually, but rather in a package containing multiple examples of the object. In addition to being more economical, these objects are provided in packaged groups because when not bound together, their handling becomes unwieldy, particularly for spherical objects like golf balls that can roll away from an individual simply by gravity. However, packaging these objects by hand is inefficient, particularly if uniform distribution of objects across a number of packages is desired.